Blanket Companion
by MistyWing
Summary: She is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, with the strength of a blazing fire. He is only a desperate mortal, forever persuing power. These two meet four times. four chapters RxJ
1. Priestess

**BLANKET COMPANION**

**1. Priestess**

Mars in the winter spells "bad luck" for any inexperienced Terran man. This applied to the young blonde general from Earth, who was found looking up at the crimson sky, death reflecting in his despondent gaze. The first time he had looked up he had only thought "beautiful." Now it was "beautiful" and "sinister," the most unpleasant combo in the universe.

If he had not gotten separated from his men during the teleportation, he may still be on that mission the king had sent him on. The mission was of highest priority, so to forget something so urgent meant that the detrimental cold air actually penetrated his skull and reached his cerebrum. "What is that mission?" He wondered silently to himself. It did not seem to matter any more. What mattered most was that he survived until someone rescued him. Yet, the probability of that happening seemed most low under the cynical frigid environment of the notorious planet he unluckily got stranded on.

When he felt he could not stand anymore he fell. As he fell, he felt the world open up and swallow him into a black hole. A mystic glow appeared from afar. It gleamed as if it was a star or a jewel on the planet. It grew brighter as it moved closer, so by the time the light reached the general, it was more like a beam of an orange, golden ray trying to break through. Even as it stilled around the man, it flickered slightly because of the storm. The one in the russet robe holding the light, which was in actuality just a lamp, bent over to check for vital signs. He was definitely still alive and worth saving.

After a full day of sleeping, he finally felt for consciousness. The first movements he made were wiggling his toes and bending his fingers. The second movements he made were opening his eyes and sitting up. He groaned, feeling hungry and groggy, yet warm and comfortable. He had been sleeping on a pile of cushions in the middle of a large circular room made entirely of red marble. He was told that he thrashed in his sleep, so seeing the cushions still neatly placed under him was beyond shocking. He must have slept like the dead.

"Good evening, General Jadeite. It's nice to see you are alive," a hooded figure spoke. Judging by the pitch of the monotone voice, he knew she was a woman. Just watching her at a distance, near one end of the room, standing with a raging fire her size made him guarded.

Jadeite reached for his side, but found it only bare.

"Looking for this?" She asked, not meaning to sound dangerous, but holding up the gleaming weapon out of its scabbard diminished any harmlessness she intended to delineate.

"Who are you?"

"I am the priestess of this temple," she said, returning the sword to its cover. She tossed it to him. Jadeite was unprepared and kind of juggled his weapon around before he balanced it between his hands. "It's made of fine metal, but not as fine as the metal we have back home." When she said this, he could hear a smile coming from under the shadows of her hood. "But Earthen ware has its own aesthetic glamour I suppose."

Jadeite fastened his sword to his side and hastily adjusted it in a comfortable position as he got up and tried to back away from her.

"I've been told how daunting I may seem, but never has anybody been so terrified of me. I do not know whether to be flattered or aghast."

"I am not terrified," he said, a grin spreading across his face. "I am…"

"Yes, I know. You are one of Prince Endymion's closest friends, one of his advisors, and the youngest of four generals. Don't look so surprised, General Jadeite. I know you very well."

Jadeite gulped, uncomfortable at the way she read him like an open book. "Why did you save me?" He asked.

"I believe that if anyone still has a chance to live do deserve to live." She tilted her head up slightly, so he could see her small mouth twist in a grin. "I also believe that if there is reason to live, there is no reason to die."

Jadeite's eyes strayed to the fire that was still blazing behind her. She knew what was distracting him. "Think what you like, General. You'll think better once you have a clear head. What is the cure for blurry-eyed men? Yes, food in the belly, am I right?" She disappeared behind a camouflaged door.

Jadeite was not afraid and this was what he told himself numerous times. He spun around crazily paranoid that she would appear from behind him and attack.

"You must be hungry."

Jadeite spun around and drew his sword instantly. The priestess seemed unmoved by this action. She only placed a tray of food a few feet away from him and walked towards her fire as if he was nothing. When she walked, it seemed like she did not use her feet. It was like watching a ghost floating around to get to places.

Jadeite moved toward his plate of food without thinking. Courteously, the priestess had her back turned to him as she sat facing the fire, legs curled neatly under her. Feeling no shame, Jadeite feasted like a starving man. The water tasted sweet to his tongue, the rice tasted purely divine, and the dried beef tasted piquant, but was great to chew. As stale as the bread was against the insides of his mouth, it still worked its magic on his stomach. The days without food made him aware of how close he was to starving to death once more.

Finishing his meal with haste, he slowly advanced towards the priestess. For a moment he studied her hands clasped together, making peculiar symbols. He could not read her hidden face, but he could guess she was in deep concentration judging by the fact that she did not seem to notice he was beside her.

"Thank you for saving my life," Jadeite murmured, bowing his head just slightly in gratitude.

The Priestess's tightly clenched eyes shot open, startled by him. Not even hearing him, she shouted, "Don't distract me!" She bounced away from him quickly, skidding on her bottom across the floor. Carelessly she had let her hood slip from her head, revealing her true identity.

"Oh no…" She breathed, quickly standing up. Even her intimidating uptight stance did not make Jadeite anxious of her, especially after her outstanding display of a falling priestess.

What was under the shadows was finally revealed. The priestess had violet eyes and thick black hair tied in a loose pony tail. Her face had a peachy glow to it, on the border of pale and tanned. "You're gorgeous," he proclaimed in amazement.

"Excuse me!" She nearly shouted. Her eyes were inflamed and the skin around her cheek bones turned slightly pink. "Do you know what happens to a man who disrupts a reading?"

"Forgive me. I didn't understand… What exactly were you reading through that fire?"

"I was looking for the people you came with," she answered, still miffed by his audacity to interrupt her.

His eyes lit up. "Did you find them? Are they alive?"

"Of course they are. You're just the one who got unlucky, getting caught in the storm during your transportation. By the way, don't come around this time of year; weather on Mars is unpredictable and that definitely does not bode well for Terrans. Don't act like you're smart and try to kill yourself on my planet."

"Pardon." He said slowly, distinguishing the two syllables.

She floated effortlessly toward him and reached her hand out to grab his face. Jadeite thought she planned to hurt him and tried to move his face away, but the priestess touched his cheek before he could move. For a moment, he remained absolutely still, staring into her violet eyes. He was prepared for his punishment because no way was he going to try hurting the beauty before him just to defend himself. Now, her other hand came up and made contact with the corner of his mouth. From that part of his face she brandished a speck of rice and smiled clandestinely at him.

"What happened to the warrior? The one, who planned to kill me if he deemed it necessary," the priestess asked him in her soft voice.

Jadeite regarded her, through dark, mesmerized eyes. Dropping all his defenses, he purposefully, little by little, drew his face nearer to hers as he answered, "I never actually planned to hurt you."

"Are you prepared for your punishment?" She asked him, her hand running along his scalp now.

"Please," he whispered, lowering his face, so that it was just a mere inch from her face.

She smiled and he unexpectedly felt a sharp pain at the back of his head from her plucking out a strand of his hair. He jumped back, wincing in pain as he rubbed the back of his head. Blinking back the short lived pain, he watched the priestess raising a golden piece of his hair between her delicate fingers. "I will not fall for your lewd behavior, General," she said. "You don't know who I am."

Jadeite swallowed hard, trying to relieve his suddenly parched throat.

The Priestess looked at him, blindly tossing his hair to the hungry flames.

"That's my punishment?"

"Would you like to offer your blood and bones all together?"

At the horrified look on his face, the priestess found that she had been returned to her high place in his eyes.

He gulped; his Adams Apple bobbing worriedly below his chin. "What are you going to do with my hair?"

"Nothing. Just needed to do something to you for distracting me." With that said, she loosened up just slightly to shrug at him. The priestess turned to her fire again and looked as if she lost her self in it even though, in reality, her entire being was in tune with every move he made.

Jadeite relaxed his tense muscles, but still found it hard to talk normally. "So, what are you doing here alone? I assume you don't live here."

"Good assumption, General. From where I was born, it is tradition that at one's coming of age, one must make a pilgrimage. My ancestors built this temple for me, my mother, and my grandparents before me. It is forbidden to anyone other than people of my blood to enter, but I will make an exception for you, General. I did choose to take you in on my own accord."

"For that, I thank you again," Jadeite said, this time sweeping a low bow that reached his waist.

"You're welcomed, but I wouldn't have left you there even if you were ungrateful. You have come too far and endured too much to let it all go so soon."

Jadeite's eyes grew wider.

"Before I even saw you, I knew you would come. The fire is only a line, but everything I _know_ is in here," she said, pointing to her forehead.

"So, you know why I am here," Jadeite spoke with something akin to hope.

"Yes, but I cannot read the future as clearly as I define the powers of good and evil. After all, I am only a priestess, not a fortune-teller."

Immediately, Jadeite slumped, feeling his hopes slip away.

"Let me warn you that what you wish for is hard to get. Earth is not the only planet at risk of evil doers. You must understand that even if you do not successfully complete your mission, you must live to fight that evil."

"Can't you tell me more?"

"I believe time will tell you more than I can."

The priestess walked up to him and gently took his hand. She led him outside, never letting go of his hand in her own.

They walked a couple of hundred steps, holding hands silently. He knew she was taking him back to his men, but he did not want to leave just yet.

"General Jadeite!" Jadeite heard his men calling him, but he still could not see them.

"It's time for you to go, General. Good luck," she said, lightly placing her hand on the back of his neck. The hand did not move, instead she put force into it, so that his head was brought down to her level. Their lips met in a soft, tender kiss before she pulled away. Jadeite looked at her with clouded eyes before another shout called to him. He looked up and saw specks of men were visible just above her head.

Quickly he seized her hand and said excitedly, "Come with me! I will take care of you."

The priestess smiled gently at him. "I will follow you. I won't be the one letting go."

Jadeite beamed and started at a run, all the while pulling her with him. The specks grew bigger and bigger. In all his excitement, he released the hand he held and quickened his pace when he saw that each man's face was now clear.

"General! You're alive!" An old soldier cried as he reached his commander.

"I am. All thanks to her." Jadeite waved his hand behind him.

His men looked behind him quizzically and then looked back at him. "Who, General?"

"The girl," Jadeite spoke, astonished to find no one behind him.

"Are you running a fever, Sir? We better get you into shelter."

Jadeite pulled the man by his collar and growled. "I am not crazy. She was right here! And so was the temple!"

"Y-y-yesss, Sir. Of course, Sir!" It wasn't the chill that made the soldier stutter.

Jadeite released him, anguish suddenly washing over him. _Where did she go?_


	2. Princess

**2. Princess**

Flaming red buttresses supported the magnificent Martian palace. The gold and red paint glistening on the walls flared to life as they mingled into one glorified color. The golden doors up ahead separated the Martian King from him, Jadeite guessed that much.

If the corridors were this magnificent, the throne room should surpass all grandness, Jadeite also concluded.

"His Lord, the General Jadeite of Earth," announced the trumpeter by the door. This signaled the guards on the other side to pull open the doors.

The doors slowly opened to stand agape, leading into the darkened chamber. Magically, the lights on either side of the mahogany aisle lit up one by one, casting a red glow within the chamber.

On the other end of the room sat a grave, majestic man in his throne. He embellished maroon robes with a golden sash around his tight waist.

"Welcome, General," the king spoke in a low, grinding voice. "We have been expecting you and hope that no inconveniences have deterred you from your passage," The King of Mars slowly raised his black glittering eyes to settle on the general.

Jadeite immediately fell on one knee and bowed his head in respect. He had been prepared to make his speech, yet it seemed now, his heart was stuck in his throat for he found it difficult to speak.

"Rise, General," commanded the king.

Jadeite rose, hand to the hilt of his sword. The two henchmen beside him glanced warily about, unaccustomed to the lights. Jadeite nodded in their direction to insure their departure. As if taking flight, the two hurried away, leaving their liege alone with the dark king.

Jadeite had no idea that the king and he were, in fact, not alone when his guards left them. To justify this, a soft, but distinct feminine voice reached Jadeite's ears. "It is a shame that one so young has to grow up in a world of war and hate." The Queen lit up beside the King. She too embellished maroon robes that opened in the front, revealing a white garment. Her smile was ardent with sympathy and worry, while her violet eyes were tearing. All the while, she noticed his hand holding his sword reflexively. It was tragic that he found comfort in stroking a sword.

"How far you have come for something we cannot promise…" The queen sighed and raised a slender hand to her eyes.

Jadeite silently stared at the lovely queen settled on the left side of the king. Her maroon robes glittered as she shifted forward to look at Jadeite more closely. "How is the royal family of your planet?" She asked.

Jadeite swallowed, ridding the parchedness from his throat. "Well… For now…"

"I would think otherwise!" the king suddenly roared as he snapped his head back. "the third world is a shambles. Only negativity proliferates there." He pounded the arm of his throne, indignantly. The queen tried to console the king by stroking his furious arm.

"Please, Your Majesties! I have come here to plead for aid," Jadeite fell to his knees once more as he spoke up. "Opposition on earth is much too powerful a force for us to fight alone. As we speak many are dying."

"My army is not for them," the king replied gloomily. "It is too late for that world."

"It is never too late! We can unite to save what's left! There are also rewards offered. You may squander what we win, but please join us in this battle for the greater good." Jadeite's voice drifted to a murmur as his bruised knee dug deeper into the hard floor. His sweaty hands took a tighter hold on the hilt of his belted sword. "I have lost many I care about to this fight. I do not want anymore innocents to die."

"All you say is very moving, General. However my army is not for Earth to expend. I have placed full loyalty on the Silver Alliance and am only doing what is best for the planets that still have hope. In the name of the Silver Alliance and the all powerful Queen Serenity, I have pledged everything to peace."

"They will set their eyes on this planet after they get a hold of my world," Jadeite argued, trembling with edginess, "There would be no chance for peace, then. Not for your world or any other."

"We can at least try to hold our ground," the queen said softly. "We can try by saving what we have for the final battle."

Jadeite raised his confused eyes to the queen.

She continued to speak, "Understand, Jadeite, that sometimes we must make sacrifices to save others."

"That is heartless."

"Listen to my mother," a familiar voice spoke through the shadows. "Do not defy my mother's prophecy. The final battle is nearer than ever, Jadeite. It is best that we stay neutral for the time being."

Jadeite recognized the voice and imagined the face that it belonged to. His heart soared at the soothing, melodic voice as his head automatically went up and down in acceptance. Finally the king and queen could smile.

The King serenely looked through the shadows that were intangible to the red lights. "Princess, join us please. It seems you have a way of moving this young man."

Jadeite's heart stopped as he watched with bated breath the Princess of Mars emerge from the shadows behind her parents.

"You made it, General." Princess Mars grinned at him, showing off her radiant teeth between her glossy, red lips. Jadeite wondered in awe if the beautiful princess was in actuality congratulating him for finding her. Perhaps she was.

"Princess, why don't you show the good general to his room? I'm sure he's fatigued from his prolonged journey here." The queen beamed in her motherly fashion. "When you go to bed tonight make sure you stay warm, General." Finishing her last sentence, the Queen laced her arm around her husband's as they both stood synchronously.

"Ha!" The king laughed outwardly. "Enjoy your stay here, General Jadeite. There are only a limited number of times for us to enjoy the best things before we die. Only a limited number of times!" The king chuckled merrily, and exited the throne room through the shadows with his queen.

"They can forget about the war when they find their sense of humor," Princess Mars explained in a distant voice when she noticed the bewildered look of the distraught general. She walked up to him slowly. "Come with me," she said, as she walked right past him. Her flaming dress came to life as she moved.

As they walked down the hall together, Jadeite studied her from the back. He merely watched how her ebony hair with their purple highlights fell past her waist. For a moment his eyes rested at the tips of her hair, where her derriere protruded slightly under the silky, red folds of her gown.

While Jadeite stared with smug delight in his face, the princess turned abruptly to him. Twisting around the waist, she curiously looked at the general. Adjusting his foolish eyes, his sight trailed down from their previous visual vicinity to where her dress fanned out in ripples of ruby glory. "You know, when a man gets stabbed in the eye, he does not die from the knife, but he does die from what he sees inside his head." All politeness burned away from her intense voice.

"Yes, Princess. Men are very evil. You cannot trust them"

Mars did not show any sign that she heard him by continuing down the corridor. As they made their journey through the palace Jadeite discovered a battle inside his soul. The turmoil inside consumed him with so much ferocity; he scarcely knew what was going on. He was overjoyed to see the princess again, but he was also angry because she lied to him. She could have told him who she was when they first met and yet she did not.

His inner battle ceased momentarily when both he and she halted by the door to his room.

"You are not a man," she said looking directly at him and waiting for his reaction. After ten seconds of no response from him, she lifted her foot for the first step away from him.

For a short time, Jadeite was stunned by the words falling from those glossy lips. Even before the words came he ended the battle. His joy and anger merged. Failing to contain it he grabbed her loose hand and pushed open the door to his room. He pulled her inside and pressed her against the wall. Jadeite was already kissing her with fervor that even the Princess misread from her prescience. He lifted his face from hers briefly to look at her face. Gradually her eyes opened to reveal her violet stare to him. It was burning with passion.

"Your parents predicted this. I'm surprised you didn't." The smirk on his face rekindled the anger inside her. However, he stomped down the flame, making her completely forget her indignity by engulfing her in another heated embrace.

The door closed and locked itself.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_cocobear: What do you think of Jed? Does he seem like a dumbass?_

_Hey, hey everyone. Did I do a good job with Jadeite? Did I do a good job with the princess? I would like to know from your reviews. Bunches of Thanks all._

_Stay tuned for _

_Chapter 3: Sailor Mars_

_&_

_Chapter 4: Rei Hino_


	3. Sailor Mars

**3. Sailor Mars**

"Beryl and the Shitennou have broken through the gates!" Sailor Venus shouted as she knocked out a youma with a back-flip kick. "Senshi regroup! We must protect the princess at all costs."

"Sailor Venus!" It was Princess Serenity on her balcony calling down to the leader of the Senshi.

"Serenity, stay inside!" Sailor Venus screamed, using her angry commander's voice.

Meanwhile, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were conferring on who should stay with the princess, while the rest were to try to hold back Beryl's army. It was decided that Sailor Mars would be best for the job. They agreed that they would meet up in Serenity's room when they were certain that the youma broke into the castle and the need for all of them to protect Serenity became even more crucial. The unspoken promise of staying alive, so that they could meet up in Serenity's room was on all their minds.

"Sailor Mercury, lend me a hand over here!" Jupiter called to the Senshi of Ice.

Together, Mercury and Jupiter boosted Mars up with their hands on her heals. Sailor Mars leapt into the air and landed gracefully next to the Moon Princess on her balcony.

"Serenity, get inside!" Mars ordered slamming the balcony doors and locking them. She pushed Serenity onto her bed roughly.

"I saw Prince Endymion," Serenity whimpered though her tears.

Sailor Mars looked at the Princess sympathetically "He is trying to protect you just as we all are. You are our only hope, so don't give up okay?"

Serenity nodded stiffly, but Mars sensed falsity in the princess's motion. Serenity was breaking right in front her, without knowing what her dying hope was doing to the universe. For Mars, it was difficult to handle a battle and a broken Princess of the Silver Alliance. The only thing she could think of, to boost the falling princess, was a pep talk.

"Remember one of the training sessions you attended to watch how the Senshi trained?"

Serenity nodded, smiling at the memory.

"'We are the warriors of love and justice! We are the Sailor Senshi! We will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you…" Mars winked at Serenity, who giggled lightly. "Remember Serenity? You came up with that."

"I remember. Thank you, Sailor Mars."

Sailor Mars nodded triumphantly. "No problem." She flashed a smile that only lasted a second. The feeling of the situation came back to Sailor Mars again and remembering the hostile circumstances that bounded them she asked in worry, "Where are the others?"

"…I will not let you hurt her, Beryl! I will not!" A muffled, determined voice penetrated through the closed balcony doors.

"That's Endymion!" Serenity cried out in joy, rushing over to the doors and fiddling with the lock.

"Serenity, DON'T!" Mars screamed as Serenity pushed the doors open. Serenity turned to Mars and mouthed the word 'sorry' before she jumped off the balcony. The princess joined the battle against the floating purple figure in the darkened sky.

At the same time, the door to the bedroom was blasted open by a dark energy. Sailor Mars had missed foreseeing it because of the surrounding negative energy of Beryl's outside forces bogging down on her sixth sense. The door shattered to pieces. Mars had to fall face down to shield her eyes from the wood chips.

Low laughter came from the opening and Mars could here his footsteps coming toward her. "So, we meet again," said the intruder.

Sailor Mars lifted her face to look at him. "Jadeite, why are you doing this?"

"Because I want power and Beryl will grant it as long as I take orders from her!" Now Jadeite kneeled next to her fallen figure. He gently picked out a piece of wood from her disheveled hair. "We can have those days again if you join the Negaverse. Beryl will promise you power and then, we can rule a magnificent kingdom together. How about it?"

Mars sat upright. "Never! You are not the Jadeite I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Sailor Mars jumped back up on her heels. She thrust an anti-evil sign at him while calling out, "Evil spirits disperse!"

It stopped in midair and fluttered innocuously to the floor. Sailor Mars was breathless and exhausted as she watched her past lover smile maliciously at her slouched form. "Did you actually think that would work on me, Sailor Mars?"

"You are not Jadeite. Jadeite was dignified and honorable; not a man like you!"

Jadeite spread his arms out. "This is me. Don't deny the real me, Mars."

The Senshi of Fire swiped at the perspiration on her brow with the back of her hand. "We will fight you, the others, and Beryl to restore peace. The kind of peace that Jadeite and I wanted will be restored."

As Mars straightened her back with only her broken heels to support her, Jadeite found the gall to laugh manically at her, "You really are something… Who's 'we?' Who will fight with you when they're all gone?"

With that said, Jadeite pointed in the direction of the balcony where the princess was last seen. Sailor Mars stumbled over to that place and looked down.

The Sailor Senshi were indeed dead. Each one having lost to the ones they loved. Their fukus were tattered and their shoes were missing. It was painful to see that they were dead, but it was even more painful to see the Shitennou, looking rancorous and distant from their counterparts and past loves. What floated above all this was the most heart wrenching sight of all; Princess Serenity of the Moon and Prince Endymion of the Earth, floating motionless in the sky. Their hands were intertwined, the only lasting symbol of love left in the universe.

Tears coursed down Sailor Mars' face.

"It's over," Jadeite echoed her thoughts.

"It is," she murmured softly, "But… I won't give up." Her violet eyes turned fiery as she continued, "For Princess Serenity, for Prince Endymion, and in the name of love I will vanquish everything that harms. The Silver Alliance may be gone, but I'm not. As long as I am still alive, I will fight!"

"You just don't learn," Jadeite whispered, shrugging his shoulders in dismay. "Very well." He took a step forward and smiled across at her.

"I'll kill you or die trying!" New tears fell from her eyes as she prepared to launch her final attack.

"Mars Fire Bird Strike!"


	4. Rei Hino

**The Final Chapter **

**4. Rei Hino**

Failure is unacceptable, so how does failing over and over again look? The witch says that if he failed another time at taking down three dainty school girls in fukus he would be terminated—permanently. Her threats send shivers up and down his spine every time he thinks about it. Beryl is capable of finishing him off. She created him and therefore has the power to annihilate him.

This is why Jadeite has traveled north to pay a visit to Bishamon, the God of War. Maybe a tribute to the venerable god could bring some good fortune as fortune is capricious especially around Jadeite. Evidence of his misfortune is, everyday having his plans spoiled by three bratty Sailor Senshi.

Jadeite stops on the pavement, half-way up to the temple of Bishamon. Even though he is almost there, Jadeite stops to adjust his cloak. He has been afraid of the cold forever. He does not remember a time when he wasn't. After he tightens the cloak around his neck he finishes his walk.

He enters the temple and first spots the icon in the center of the dull room. The icon is just a stone statue of the god, sitting on his pedestal. After a long look, he takes to disdaining the god's visage because he seems to Jadeite more benevolent than fierce. Jadeite's vision passes over the statue to sight the portrait behind it. He could feel the adrenaline running in his blood as he gazes admiringly at the painting. The painting portrays the God of War in full armor, standing on demons and holding a spear in his grip. 'Now, that is the kind of god that is worthy of admiration,' he privately told himself.

Smiling clandestinely, Jadeite settles in front of the icon, wrapping his cloak more tightly about himself to shield his freezing body from the cool winter air. He continues to gaze up at the statue with a new supposition.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

Jadeite turns his head and sees a girl standing at the entrance to the temple. Wrinkles of a frown etched her young features. She wears only a windbreaker for protection, which is the only shocking detail he noticed about her. Wasn't she cold at all?

Feeling embarrassed and sensing how rude she might have sounded a moment ago, she apologizes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone actually came to these places anymore. I'll leave and come back later when you're done."

"No," Jadeite says, facing Bishamon again. "You are welcomed to join me."

She does not say a word as she finds a seat on the hard, cold floor next to him.

After a moment of silence, Jadeite turns his head again to examine the beauty before him. Her eyes have closed, now, in her deep meditation.

"I come here once a year. In fact, I visit all four cardinal points to pay my respects to all four deities. Bishamon is usually my last stop…" She pauses to let her words sink in. "I feel that technology and other modern devices influencing society has destroyed tradition. I used to believe that temples like these were forgotten, but I guess I was wrong."

A silent spell sets in and she waits expectantly for him to speak.

When he doesn't, she starts in an irritated tone, "So, are you going to tell me what your problem is?"

Jadeite makes a sound from the bottom of his throat.

Finally, she looks at him with her mesmerizing, violet eyes. She waits for him to look back at her before she begins to say, "I help my grandfather run Cherry Hill Temple back in Tokyo, so I know a lot about these places and have a good guess of why anybody would visit a temple."

Jadeite grunts in annoyance. "Do you ever shut up?"

"Excuse me?" She cried, "Hey, Buddy. I'm only trying to help. You look like you think it's the end of the world tomorrow. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. Jeez!" Still offended, she lets out a frustrated sigh and a puff of warm air is released. Then, she rubs her hands together and focuses her energy back on the fire in her soul, which she relies on to keep warm.

"You can't expect me to hand out my sorrows on a platter to share," says he.

Jadeite suddenly slides closer to her until their arms lightly meet. She does not seem to notice, so he just undoes his cloak and drapes it over her slim shoulders. Surprised, she widened her big eyes and stares at him. Jadeite continues to stare at the icon in front of them, though.

"But, it is the end of the world for me," he admitted, in a deep, and powerful voice. "I can't seem to ever… Win."

"And so you've come to see Bishamon for help," she concludes, absentmindedly tracing the edge of his cloak. Jadeite nods stiffly.

"You know," she straightens abruptly, with his cloak sliding off her shoulders, "Bishamon is not only the God of War, but he is also the God of Justice and the Protector of the Law."

Jadeite's shoulders slump visibly. It is a difficult task to accept the goodness in the god he worships. By watching him closely out of the corner of her eyes, the girl notices his spirit falling.

"He is the 'Patron of Warriors,'" she adds in hopes of brightening his day, "Always will be."

Jadeite sneezes and starts to shiver. The girl grins and picks up the cloak. This time, she throws it over the both of them.

"But there's something else you have to know about him," she whispers, now reaching a hand into the inside pocket of her windbreaker.

She takes one of his frigid hands and places an object in his palm. Still holding his hand, she says, "Bishamon is one of the Sichi Fukujin, the 'Seven Happiness Beings.'"

Jadeite looks down at the wooden tumbler type figurine colored in bright colors. The face stands out the most, overshadowing any other vibrant feature. The wide smile from the left side of the face to the right side of the face curved in a perfect bow.

"Good luck, Cold Stranger," she murmured.

She stays with him for a while longer, even though her last sentence held the tone of farewell. Under the cloak, she stays with him just to keep him warm and happy, maybe never knowing that the next time there paths crossed, she would play a part in his demise.

_Fin._


End file.
